


Death

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [61]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Dialogue, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Aoi struggles to cope with Sakura’s death.





	Death

Sakura is dead. Even though it has been hours since that awful moment when she realised Sakura had taken her own life, it still doesn’t seem quite real. Her perception of time has gone totally wonky, and Aoi isn’t sure if minutes or hours slip by.

All she knows is that the trial of over and poor Alter Ego got destroyed and she tried to kill herself and take the others down with her because she thought they drove Sakura to kill herself, but of course fucking Monokuma planted a fake note to make Aoi want to take revenge. And that hurts so much she wants to throw up, because the real reason Sakura killed herself was… she wanted all the death and killing to stop.

Makoto and Hiro keep trying to comfort her, Kyouko says something about needing to not become consumed with grief, and Togami and Fukawa don’t give a shit about her feelings… she just wants them all to go away. She wants to be alone. She wants to be with Sakura.

The moment Monokuma lets them use the elevator and go back into the school, Aoi races up the stairs to the rec room. But… Sakura’s body isn’t there. Has Monokuma already had it moved? How is she meant to grieve when she can’t see her girlfriend one last time?

Aoi’s eyes fill with tears, even though she has done more than enough crying today. She runs back to the dorms and shuts herself in her room. And Aoi sobs, thinking about Sakura’s kindness and strength and her hugs and kisses and how she stayed in Aoi’s room when she was scared and how she was the most amazing girlfriend she ever had…

But now… she is alone.

Because her wonderful, beautiful, powerful Sakura is dead.


End file.
